He Would Be Sixteen
by Sakra-Reed
Summary: this is a song fic for the song He Would Be Sixteen by Michelle Wright, GaaraXHinata, wanings: charcter death, OoC on some counts, and being really depressing


ok so i think i should be shoot for writting this it's depressing, and i killed on of my fave characters but her is my song if fot He would be sixteen.

* * *

**He would be sixteen**

Hinata came home from one of her resent missions. Slowly stripping off her dirty and blood stained Anbu uniform she slowly stepped into the shower.

As the water hit her soar and tired body she thought back to years ago, the festival that had changed her life. There had been thousands of people there mostly teenaged lovers, and she had been there to meet her boyfriend, Gaara. It had been the night she had lost her innocents to him and the night that she had first felt love.

_She gets in her car October Friday night  
Home from work down 31 past franklin high  
She can see the stadium lights she can hear the band  
A thousand crazy high school kids screaming in the stands  
Quarterback and homecoming queen  
Love too young to know what it means  
She goes back in time oh in her mind it's like a dream_

About a month after the festival she had found out that she was pregnant, she had cursed being a ninja for having inconstant periods, she was going to tell Gaara when he came by to talk about the trade routs from Sand to Leaf, but it seemed that Destiny had other plans.

The day after she decided to tell him, Naruto, one of the nine people to know about her relationship with Gaara , had shown up at her front door to tell her the worst news she could ever have received. Gaara had been attacked on his way to Leaf and fatally wounded; he was dead.

'How could this be, how.' She had repeated over and over, as she sank to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

_  
He would be would sixteen  
The son she never knew  
It hurt so much to give him up  
But what else could she do  
He would be sixteen_

Hinata got out of the shower trying to shake herself of the thoughts of the child, her father, when he had found out, had convinced her to put the child up for adoption. He had not been mad or disappointed. No, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he had been worried about her like a father should be. He was worried about how she would handle the baby in such a delicate state, so he talked to the Hokage and convinced Tsunade to find a home for the child. She thought back on this and realized that her father had been correct; this was not life to raise a child in. She was either training to be the leader of the Huuyga Clan or training to become a better Anbu agent, but this still didn't alter the fact that she missed and loved both the child and Gaara.

_A child should have a home she knows her folks were rightShe never heard the couples name just that they were nice  
She wonders if he's taller than his father was  
Does he drive a car by now has he been in love  
She shakes back to reality she knows  
Things turn out the way they should be  
But she just can help but ask herself does he know about me  
_

Hinata thought about the child, it had been sixteen years ago. She knew her father was right, the child needed a home and with the state she was in at the time, she would never have been able to care for it. She knew that she could have given it to one of her friends that had been in a steady relationship; like Naruto and Sasuke or Sakura and Lee. They all would have made great parents, but she knew she could never live so close to her child and never fully be his parent. Somehow, deep in her mind, she knew the child was well-taken care of.

...But she still couldn't help but wonder; was he taller then Gaara was at this age? Was he short like him when he was young? Was he a ninja; had he been one of the genin she had seen at the chunnin exams? She never had gotten the name of the family who adopted him, only that they were from mist, and that Tsunade trusted them.

But she still wondered, "Does he know about me, does he ask about me, does he look for me."

_He would be would sixteen  
The son she never knew  
It hurt so much to give him up  
But what else could she do  
He would be sixteen_

About five minuets after she had gotten dressed, there was a knock at her door, Hinata opened it to reveal Neji, he would always come over on this day, for the last sixteen years; Hinata's child's day of birth. He would come and talk to her to help her think. Her father and sister also did this, but normally on the next day. She knew, even after sixteen years, her father felt guilt on this day.

That day he cleaned the child himself after helping her through the birth that was only witnessed by the Huuyga medic, Hinabi, Neji and her father, after the birth her father personally cleaned up the child and then he had the child's ability sealed in case it held the Byakuga, but before she could even hold the child, that she and the one and only person that she would ever love that created, he had taken it to the Hokage's office, because her father knew if she held it she would never be able let it go, then Hyuuga Hiashi had come home, when he stepped in to her room after delivering the child to the Hokage he had done something unexpected, he cried and begged Hinata to forgive him because of what he did, knowing that he had to do it she had forgiven him.

_  
She never even got to hold him  
And nights like this hurts to miss  
The son shes never seen  
He would be sixteen  
He would be sixteen_

That night she sat and wondered what would life have been like if Gaara had lived? Did he hate her for what she did? What did their son look like? Was he like his father, or was like her ? Red hair or black? Green eyes or snow white, had he found a love like they had, would she ever know, as she drifts off to sleep he mutters,"... he would be Sixteen."

* * *

ok so tell me what you think i may make this a 2shot if i can find a song but for right now it is a one-shot songfic 


End file.
